1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a three-dimensional shaped object, a three-dimensional shaped object, a three-dimensional shaped object manufacturing apparatus, a method of controlling a three-dimensional shaped object manufacturing apparatus, and a program for controlling a three-dimensional shaped object manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Methods of forming a three-dimensional shaped object on the basis of, for example, a model of a three-dimensional object generated by three-dimensional CAD software or the like have long been known.
One known method of forming a three-dimensional shaped object is a lamination method. A lamination method generally entails forming the three-dimensional shaped object by dividing the model of the three-dimensional object into a plurality of two-dimensional cross-sectional layers, and thereafter sequentially laminating cross-sectional members corresponding to each of the two-dimensional cross-sectional layers while the cross-sectional members are being shaped.
The lamination method makes it possible to immediately form absolutely any model of a three-dimensional shaped object intended to be shaped, and also obviates needs such as for creating a mold prior to shaping and therefore makes it possible to form the three-dimensional shaped object quickly as well as inexpensively. Also, because the three-dimensional shaped object is formed with the cross-sectional members, which are thin and planar, being laminated one layer at a time, it is possible to form even complex objects that have, for example, an internal structure so as to make an integral shaped object, without separation into a plurality of components.
One known form of such a lamination method is a technique for shaping the three-dimensional shaped object while also fixing a powder with a binding solution (for example, see Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2001-150556). With this technique, when each of the layers is being formed, one practice has been to impart color to the three-dimensional shaped object by discharging an ink comprising a colorant onto places corresponding to an outer surface side of the three-dimensional shaped object.
However, conventional methods of manufacturing a three-dimensional shaped object have failed to provide sufficiently high resolution for the surface of the resulting three-dimensional shaped object.